Rule Breaker
by floweronawall
Summary: Alex Russo wasn't a girl to play by the rules. But then again, neither was Sonny Munroe. / oneshot / sonny alex / girl!sex


Alex Russo wasn't a girl to play by the rules.

But then again, neither was Sonny Munroe.

"Alex, hurry up! I told Connie we'd be there by seven thirty, it's now quarter to eight!" The sound of Theresa's voice filtered up through the house, as the young dark haired girl sighed loudly to herself. "Okay, I'll be right down!" Alex shouted back, still trying to decide on whether to wear her hair up or down. "When I can decide on a good hairstyle." She muttered to herself, deciding on meeting halfway and quickly pulled the top half of her hair back, pulling the whole outfit together with a dab of lipgloss. "Mom, where is my jacket?" She called out, lying on the floor as she reached under her bed, wondering where on earth all her clothing was disappearing too. Alex had been planning that evening for weeks, ever since she found out that her girlfriend, Sonny, was finally back from vacation to Hawaii. She hadn't seen the other girl in weeks, each day passed was a torture and now she was back, all Alex wanted was sex, cuddles and falling asleep in her arms. But no, she found out that their mothers had put together this dinner and now she had to wait until after, when she could finally get her girl alone. "It's down here, will you hurry up already!" Mrs Russo shouted out again, when she turned around and found herself face to face with her daughter. "Finally, now can we please go?" Alex rolled her eyes, as she picked her jacket off of the couch and followed her mother out the front door. "Fine, fine."

"Connie!"

"Theresa!"

"Sorry we're late, Alex was busy fluffing around, can't get anywhere on time with her."

The two girls listened as their mothers chatted as though they weren't even present. "Hey wizard" Sonny's smooth Wisconsin accent was music to Alex's ears and she couldn't stop the small smirk that slowly appeared on her face. "Hey joker, it's been awhile." She kept the smirk on her face, as she stared at the doe-eyed brunette, lust and pure love coated her eyes. "You could say that again, do you think they'd know if we say, snuck into the bathroom for a bit?" Sonny giggled softly, her warm laughter made her girlfriend realize just how much she had missed her. "Girls, this way." Alex opened her mouth, yet the sound of her mother made her shut it and she smiled apologetically. "Maybe later babe." Her eyes didn't leave the sight of Sonny's ass in front of her, either.

"Have you tried the fish here? It's extremely delicious, although Jerry wont seem to let us eat out anywhere. He thinks we'll try and ditch the shop." Theresa flipped through the menu, babbling on about each dish as she faced and paid her attention to Connie, hardly looking at the girls as she tried to work out what she wanted to have for dinner. Alex on the other hand, found herself staring at the brunette by her side, watching those cherry red lips slowly get sucked in and chewed on slightly and she immediately wished it was her that was biting down on Sonny's lips. She couldn't help but get turned on at the sight, flashes of things that they had done before ran through her mind and that's when she knew that she wanted to try something different. "Alex!" Sonny hissed at her girlfriend, jumping slightly at the touch of a hand placed on her thigh. She had a feeling that something was going to go down, by the way Alex kept the smirk planted on her face still. The one that showed she had something rather kinky in mind. "Relax, just going to have some fun." The young Russo glanced down at her menu, flipping through with one hand and started massaging the soft flesh she felt under the other one. Sonny's panties were soaked from the minute she first saw her girlfriend again, now she was sure the girl could feel just how badly she wanted her. "I think I'm in the mood for something… _hot_." Alex chirped, dragging her fingernails slowly up the inside of Sonny's upper thigh and couldn't help but let out a small moan, as she could feel the heat from her girlfriend already. "What about you, Sonny?" The Latina glanced at her friend, smirk rising as she saw just how much of an effect she had on her. Sonny's head was in her hands, elbows rested on the table as she kept her eyes closed, gritting her teeth and kept trying to buck slightly into that hand, the one that was teasing her and was just so close to where she needed it.

"Hmm, how _fast_ would it take for the drinks to _come _do you think?" Alex traced small patterns on the other girl's thigh, every now and then slowly lifting the bottom of her dress to feel the soft skin beneath. She had spent the past ten minutes, slowly dragging her finger tips and nails across the thighs of her girlfriend and Sonny had no clue how no one else couldn't see what was going on. Her face was flushed, her breath coming out in small pants and their parents just seemed to not even bother to care. She was close to cracking and just telling her girlfriend she wanted to go into the bathroom, where she could get her hands on her too, when she felt a finger slowly slip past the barrier of fabric in front of her pussy and her breath got caught in her throat. Sonny looked over at the other girl, just wanting so much more when all she could see was just the image of Alex naked in her head. Her hands balled into fists, the feel of Alex's finger slowly thrusting inside her made her crazy and Sonny's heart skipped a beat, when she felt the addition of another finger and the soft touch of a thumb scrape across her clit. Alex had to look away, the feel of her girlfriend's heat around her two fingers was too much and while she tried to keep up the tough act, she was so close to breaking herself and forcing Sonny into their own place, where she could just go down and suck up all those juices she hadn't tasted in too long. Alex kept up the pace, thrusting two fingers inside her girlfriend's body and Sonny was sure they were going to have to pay for another booth after. The edge of her dress was soaked and she bit down harder on her lip, shifting her hips forward to get more of those magical fingers inside her and she squeezed her thighs together, wanting that thumb to push down harder on her clit. Alex could feel the girl's pussy pulsing around her fingers and her own panties were wet, just from the feeling and sight of her girlfriend breaking apart in front of her. She slipped in another finger, trying to pick up the pace while making sure no one could see what they were doing and every now glanced at their mothers, glad that they didn't seem to have any clue still. Sonny could feel her orgasm building, it was so close and she secretly parted her legs slightly, hoping Alex would take the hint and give her more while she reached her climax. Alex thrusted her fingers in hard, her thumb frantically flicking over the girl's clit and she bit her own lip, see her work finally pay off. Sonny bucked against her hand, her own fists gripping onto the end of the table and she let out a small squeak, her climax hitting her hard. "Sonny, you okay sweetheart?" She could barely hear the sound of her mother finally taking notice of her for once that night, as she dropped her head forward and tried to catch her breath. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. She just looks a little hot and tight, maybe she's been working too hard. I think she should just take a rest when you get home." Alex smiled sweetly, able to discreetly remove her hand and as Sonny opened her eyes, she saw the Latina start sucking on the ends on her fingers. "Mmm, that tastes fantastic." Alex moaned around her fingers, staring Sonny directly in the eye and winked slightly. "Well, I think I know what I want for desert." Sonny winked back, thoughts of whipped cream, cherries and Alex tied up in bed filtered through her mind.


End file.
